


Finally.

by Goofychik



Category: Righteous Bloodlines, Supernatural
Genre: Blurb, Drunk Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Impala, Sexy, drunk, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofychik/pseuds/Goofychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>micro ficlet, blurb -<br/>Roxi and Dean have been flirting since day one.  He always used the excuse she was too young, but she's of drinking age now. and they've decided to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Roxi DeLuci is a character from a new up and coming book series, "Righteous Bloodline"  
> Roxi is a kick ass martial artist, who just recently turned 21.
> 
> ** Chronologically this occurs after "Not Another Disney Movie"  
> This is an installment of an ongoing series

Roxi grabbed onto the back of the Impala as she almost toppled over, “Whew. Fuck I am drunk.”

“You and me both sister.” Dean laughed fumbling with his keys, aiming for the passenger’s side door. He put his hand on the roof of the car to try and steady himself. Roxi slid her body across the smooth metal of the side of the car, Ducking her head under Dean’s arm, blocking his way to the key hole. 

“You can’t drive like this.” 

“I’ve got this down to a science. Baby and me, we’ve got an understanding.” He slurred, still eyeing the key hole, determined. 

“You can’t drive like this.” Roxi repeated, this time covering the key hole with her hand. To Dean it was like she had just moved mountains between him and getting home. 

“Come on Roxi.” He stumbled slightly, and found his forehead leaning against hers. He was going to say something else but he lost his train of thought as she looked up at him, her eyes so large and deep, the brown seemingly neverending. He fingered the black bra strap that peeked out from beneath her tank top. “You did well in there.” They had teamed up and beat a group of locals at a few rounds of billiards. His fingertip followed the edge of her top, grazing the top of her breasts. She watched his finger, mesmerized by its movement. There was a clatter as he dropped the keys to the Impala on the ground, “You are … You really are beautiful.” 

“Dean…” she started, her mind barely being able to focus on its own, but especially when he was that close to her. His green eyes haloed by lashes so long that she swore they would tickle her cheek. 

His hands moved to the sides of her face, as if steadying himself, or at the least keeping her face next to his, “so very very drunk.” Dean whispered into her forehead. Roxi swallowed quickly, his face was so close to hers, she was afraid to break the spell. “And you smell so good.” His hands moved into her hair, tangling his fingers in the curls. His lips hovered over hers, his breath hot and sultry, “Rox ..” She latched her fingertips into the waist of his jeans, gently urging him closer to her. He moved his lips away from hers for a second. Quite literally a second and she thought the moment was gone. But it was only a slight hesitation on his part, and he recouped quickly; gently pushing his mouth against hers. His lips were soft and wet and tasted like the nutty bourbon he had been drinking. She knew this in particular, because when he pulled back, perhaps to take a breath, she danced her tongue across his upper lip. The tease brought a lusty growl out of his throat. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach, but she didn’t care, she wrapped her hand around his head, not letting him further than lips distance from her. She felt him smile against her mouth, and he remedied their height difference by nudging her legs apart with his knee and lifted her ass somewhat into the air, grinding her closer to him at the same time. She lost track of how the flannel shirt she had on over her tank ended up on the ground, but Dean’s mouth was leaving a heated wet trail from her mouth to her neck and bare shoulders; and although it felt insanely good, it also was October. She shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or from the heat. “Let’s get you inside.” he whispered, not wanting to move away from her. He could feel the fire that was brewing in her by the way she pushed her hips against him, his own body keenly aware of the mere fabric that came between them. Roxi felt giddy at that moment. Dean Winchester was moving her into the back seat of the Impala. 

“No.” she whispered. Her mind wandered suddenly to all the ladies who had been in that back seat, fogging up the windows with Dean or even Sam. 

“No?” Dean echoed the word, not wanting to blur the lines of consent, “Ok. um. Ok.” he attempted to peel himself off of her.

She giggled, “No, idiot. Just … Not in the car. Not in the Impala.” she pulled him back to her. She caught his sly grin before she covered his mouth with hers again. Her hand wandered to the button of his jeans, easily sliding it open, and easing his zipper down. 

“Fuck…” he whispered as his hard on was getting the best of him, he would fuck her right there if that’s what she wanted. She lowered her head as if she were to …. “No. nuh uh. No baby … “ he actually stopped her from putting her mouth to work on him, “I want you. I want to.. “ his voice got caught in his throat. He thought he might have to hand over his manhood card for stopping this beautiful lady from giving him a blow job, but he didn’t care, he wanted more. More than that. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, to taste her. They needed to go somewhere, someplace safe. He looked longingly into the backseat of the Impala. It was perfect. Close, warm, roomy. He should know, he had used that backseat for …. He was slow at coming to the realization, but he understood then Roxi’s hesitation. No, not in the car. She was right. But there was no way either of them could drive to the hotel.

“Cab.” she said grabbing for his phone from his pocket.

Dean glanced at her incredulously, but wagged his eyebrows at her to insinuate that he was up for anything. “uh, um, you want to do it in a cab?” 

“No you jerk. Take a cab back to the hotel.” 

**

They slid into the back of the taxi; their legs sidling up against eachother, silent. The sexual fervency buzzed between them. Dean danced his fingers down Roxi’s arm, slipping his hand into hers. Roxi was almost afraid to make eye contact with the hunter, because she might lose her nerve. She wondered if the cab ride was going to cool down their sizzle. But when Dean nuzzled her ear, “I can not wait to get you naked.” kissed at her lobe sweetly, and squeezing her hand, she knew. Somehow they found their way to the hotel room. Dean struggled with the key card, as Roxi assaulted his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck for dear life. His jacket was tossed in the corner in the same movement as kicking the door shut behind them. Their mouths were all over eachother as Dean backed Roxi up to the first bed. She fell back, landing on the soft duvet. Yes, this was much better than the back of the Impala she decided. 

“Uhhhh???.” Sam looked up from his laptop, prone on the other bed, more than a little surprised.

“OOOOUUUUTTTT!!” Dean demanded loudly, Sam had grabbed his jacket and the laptop, and was nearly at the door by the time of the second, “OOOUUUTTTTT!”

Roxi giggled as Dean slammed the door behind him. He teetered slightly, losing his balance on his way to the bed, but the heat of the moment was not lost, “Now where were we?” 

**  
“Listen, Rox – we should , yaknow, talk.” 

Roxi rolled her eyes. She was more worried about how to sneak back into her own hotel room without the third degree from her sister. 

“Listen. I don’t want things to be weird. “

“Dean, things are going to be weird.” She laughed. After the night she and Dean shared, the things she knew about him, he knew about her, things they did together. Yep. Things definitely were going to be weird.

“I like you. You know that, I really do. But the life that I lead…” 

Roxi pulled her shirt on deciding to leave the tank off this time, and tying the flannel up above her navel. “shut up Winchester.” She felt like she was getting a very old line. A line that he fed all the girls he hooked up with, and she didn’t need that act. She was beyond that. “It's not weird for Sam and Jayna.” she said. 

“Roxi.” He said trying to get her attention, “We had a lot to drink last night, and we …”

“Are you going to blame the alcohol, Dean?” She asked accusingly, “Are you going to hide behind the ol’ Devil made me do it line, Because you know what…?” she faded out as she glimpsed his smile in the mirror. He was still in bed. Covers pulled around his naked body, looking sleepy and sexy at the same time. 

“I’m not blaming anything.” He smirked. He knew too well how long he’d wanted to do lurid things to Roxi DeLuci. . 

Roxi turned, looking like she was going to beat the crap out of Dean if he answered incorrectly, “Are you trying to say that if we weren’t drunk, then this wouldn’t have happened?” 

Dean’s eyebrows raised to his forehead, “I ….”

Roxi leaned over him, her hair falling towards his face, “There is only one way to know.” She purred, “Only one way to be really sure if it was the alcohol.” 

“Oh?”

“mmm hmmmm. I’m pretty sober right now. How about you?” she asked dancing her fingertip across his freckled shoulder.

Roxi squealed as he toppled her onto the bed sheets, pulling open the buttons of her flannel shirt, feigning solemnity, he admitted, “Never been more sober in my life.”


End file.
